I Stay In Love
by Vyshna-Loves-Yaoi
Summary: I'll always be in love with him. "I Stay in Love" SasuNaru Please read and review! Thank you!


Hey there! This is my 1st song-fic! The song is the title… 0_o

It's kinda sad but I hope you still enjoy reading this!

It's great to listen to the song while you're reading this… maybe…

I just would like to express my gratitude to those who read my story, which is still in progress…

"Slave for My Blood"

it's also SasuNaru…

Anyway, ENJOY READING!

____________________________________________________________________________________

I Stay In Love (SasuNaru)

Mariah Carey

By -Vyshna-Loves-Yaoi-

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and glanced at the clock. It said 04:00PM. He stared up at the wooden ceiling of his bedroom for a while before sitting up on the bed and shutting the alarm off. He had to go to work 3 hours ago but he didn't care. He has decided not to go. Work was the last thing he thought of doing today. He took his cellphone from the sidetable.

On the screen, it said** '1 new message'**

He hesitated for a bit before pressing the 'read' button.

He flipped it close. He didn't have the courage to face him today. He knew what was going to happen if he did. Everything would fall apart.

He got up and headed to the bathroom and took a shower.

_**Oh, ooh-ohh.. **_

_**Oh, ooh-ohh..**_

_**Oh, ooh-ohh...**_

_**Why do I stay, why do I stay in love?oohh**_

_**Oh, ooh-ohh..**_

_**Oh, ooh-ohh..**_

_**(Why do I stay, why do I stay in love?)**_

_**Oh baby…**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you...**_

The carnival was filled with people that afternoon. Couples having fun together, families and kids running around happily to different booths, their laughs and giggles filling the air.

"_Where are we, Sasuke-teme?" he asked, sounding impatient. He felt the blindfold on his eyes being removed. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them. The blindfold had been tightly tied around his eyes. He felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead and he opened his eyes to see the handsome face on his boyfriend smiling at him. _

"_Happy birthday, dobe" he said with a smile on his face before leaning in once again to peck Naruto on the nose._

_He looked around him and stood in shock. He didn't know what to say. _

_Sasuke had brought to the carnival._

_It was just at he had imagined it. The place was beautiful. Bright lights all around the place, fun booths everywhere and cotton candy. _

_His eyes started to water but he did his best not to cry as not to ruin the moment. He smiled brightly at Sasuke eyes shimmering with unshed tears of joy._

"_Thanks, Sasuke!" he said and Sasuke smiled back warmly. He took his hand and they walked hand-in-hand._

"_Come on, let's go check out the different booths! But I wasn't cotton candy first!" he said happily. "Oh, oh, and I want to ride that one, then that one and then that one too! Gah! I don't know which one to ride first!" he said while pointing at all the different rides. Sasuke laughed. _

Naruto looked out the window of the Ferris wheel car he was in and saw the view of the city from the top. It was breathtaking. The sky was painted shades of pink like the cotton candy in his hand. It was amazing. Just like that day except that day had been perfect.

_**Dying inside 'cause I can't stand it**_

_**Make-up, break-up can't take this madness.**_

_**We don't even really know why, **_

_**All I know is baby **_

_**I try and try so hard to keep our love alive.**_

"_What was it then?" he asked calmly. He as looking cool and composed but deep inside him, he was burning with rage. He wanted to throw a fit. He wanted a good explanation. "She was hitting on you again, wasn't she?" He said more of a statement than a question. _

_Sasuke moved closer to him and kissed him, cupped his face and looked at him in the eye. _

"_It's nothing. She was nothing…" the raven said as he kissed him on the lips. He was getting carried away. He leaned in to the kiss and deepened it. _

_After a while, they broke apart. _

"_Sasuke, I love you. You love me too, right?" He said as he buried his head on his boyfriend's neck and waited for a response. Sasuke let go of Naruto and went over to the bed to continue placing some documents and papers on a suitcase. "I'll be there for three weeks. I'll be busy so don't call me." The raven said as he closed the suitcase got ready to leave._

_Naruto followed his boyfriends to the door and stopped him on his way out. He stood in front of the taller man and swung his arms around the other's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips as a good-bye kiss. _

_**If you don't know me at this point **_

_**Then I highly doubt you'll ever will.**_

_**I really need you to give me that unconditional love I used to feel.**_

_**It's a mistake if we just erase it**_

_**From our hearts and minds**_

_He saw the raven's car drive off and he smiled sadly to himself. _

_In his mind he could see Sasuke with that girl he saw him making out with in the raven's office a while ago when he went to send the papers his boyfriend had requested him to deliver urgently. _

_The words in that love letter he found on one of Sasuke's suitcases were like knives stabbing him to no end. _

"_I hope to see you soon, at the place where our love blossomed. I'll wait for you in Mexico."_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

'_Mexico, huh? I've never been to Mexico.' He thought to himself as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_**We said let go, but I kept on hangin' on**_

_**Inside I know, it's over you're really gone**_

_**It's killing me 'cause there ain't nothing that I can do**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you.**_

His ride was done and he got off the Ferris wheel. It was already dark. He looked up only to see a cloudy sky with no stars. He walked out of the carnival and started walking. He didn't have any particular destination in mind. His body just seemed to move on its own, his feet leading him somewhere he did not know. Cold wind blew hard and sent shivers down his spine. He robbed his palms together and wrapped his arms around himself. He remembered this kind of chilly coldness. It was the same as that night.

_**And I keep on telling myself that you'll come back around**_

_**And try to front like 'Oh, well' each time you let me down**_

_**See, I can't get over you now, no matter what I do,**_

_**Baby, baby, I stay in love with you…**_

_He heard his apartment door shut and the sound of heavy footsteps heading outside. He sat on the floor at the side of his bed, head bowed down, shoulders slumped. Teardrops blotted spots on his khaki pants. He lifted a hand to his face to cover his eyes but it didn't stop the tears from his eyes to pour. He silently sobbed. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his head on his folded arms. Rain poured hard, making loud noises on the roof. _

_He left. It's over. _

_His body seemed to move on its own and he found himself running to the door, stepping outside out on the rain. He looked around but he wasn't there. He was a fool._

_Sasuke, please come back… Please, don't leave me… It wasn't true… I still love you… _

_He couldn't do anything but cry his heart out. _

_**We said let go, but I kept on hangin' on**_

_**Inside I know, it's over you're really gone.**_

_**It's killing me 'cause there ain't nothing that I can do**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you.**_

_**And I keep on telling myself that you'll come back around**_

_**And try to front like 'Oh, well' each time you let me down**_

_**See, I can't get over you now, no matter what I do,**_

_**Baby, baby, I stay in love with you…**_

He stopped suddenly when he realized where he has brought himself. He looked around and he wasn't mistaken.

"Naruto." A voice called from behind him.

There was no way he would fail to recognize that voice. It was the voice that spoke words that completed him but also spoke words that broke him into pieces.

His pulse raced as he heard footsteps approaching him.

The person was extremely close. He could feel the other person's breath on his neck. The his breath tickled the skin on his neck.

He felt strong arms wrap around him and a pair of lips kissed his neck.

He closed his eyes at the sensation.

"Did you miss me, my Naruto?" he heard him say as he was being turned around to face him.

Naruto closed his eyes to inhale the intoxicating scent of the other person in front of him.

"Yes. Sasuke, I missed you" he said as he felt the little courage and determination he had disappear.

He was swept away. Again. Like always.

Finally he realized, he could never break free from the spell the raven had on him.

Sasuke captured his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

_**Baby, I stay in love with you.**_

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please tell me what you think. Thank you again!

-Vyshna-Loves-Yaoi-


End file.
